


Putting Them in Their Place

by Bottombunk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sexual Inexperience, authority kink, bottom!fuze, bottom!glaz, bottom!kapkan, chubby character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottombunk/pseuds/Bottombunk
Summary: Tachanka has a lot to put up with when it comes to his teammates. Whether it's their inability to share their feelings, over-committing themselves, or their general anti-social nature, Tachanka finds fit to put each of his teammates in their place.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev, Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. Tachanka/Kapkan

Of all the operators in Rainbow, Kapkan would get Tachanka riled up the most. It was part care and love for the hunter, part wanting to punch some sense into him. The hunter was distant sometimes, as was most of the team come to think of it, but with Kapkan specifically Tachanka would become frustrated with how the man would push others away, opting to keep to himself especially when he let his emotions get the best of him.

Tachanka could tell something was off when Kapkan returned to the Spetsnaz quarters with his face in a grimace. Tachanka’s first thought was that someone had pissed him off, but then he noticed the training duffel bag hanging over his shoulder. Must’ve been a bad day in the simulator. 

No one else was there besides the two of them. Glaz had most likely isolated himself in his room to read or work on his artwork, Fuze probably asleep, and Finka in the gym working out. Of course, this was speculation, but seeing Kapkan return after a rough day to no praise or warm welcome made Tachanka upset. He hated to see the other try to hide his true feelings behind a metaphorical and literal mask, keeping his problems to himself instead of reaching out to his comrades for help. 

Kapkan stormed off to his private room and shut the door behind him. Tachanka huffed and got up from his seat and walked towards Kapkan’s door. It was likely the hunter would just push him away and tell Tachanka not to bother him, which would lead to Tachanka getting more irritated. He only wanted to help!

Tachanka knocked on Kapkan’s door, “Maxim?” He could hear Kapkan groan and drag his feet across the floor. The door opened and Tachanka looked down and was greeted by a moody Kapkan. 

“What?” Kapkan said flatly. Tachanka frowned and shook his head, “It’s not healthy to keep all your problems bottled up, you know.” Kapkan rolled his eyes, “What, did Doc tell you that?” Tachanka grit his teeth, “Maxim I just want to help! We’re a team, and as your comrade I’m going to make sure that you’re feeling your best!” 

Tachanka pushed past Kapkan and entered his room all the while Kapkan tried to frantically stop him and failed. Kapkan’s room was a bit of an organized mess with old psychology textbooks and hunting catalogues stacked atop each other on ornate bookcases. On his desk lied one of his more ornate knives, sharpened to perfection and carefully looked after. 

It wasn’t often that Kapkan would let anyone into his room. It was a comfort thing for him, hidden away from the world where he could do who knows what without getting judged. 

“Get out you fuck!” Kapkan hissed. Tachanka just chuckled and plopped down on Kapkan’s desk chair, “We’re sorting this out now Maxim. What happened today that made you upset?” Kapkan inhaled sharply and put a hand to his temple to nurse the oncoming headache, “It was just a shit day on the simulator, that’s all.” As Tachanka predicted; Kapkan hated to underperform. “Now will you get out?” Kapkan said. Tachanka exaggerated him motions as he got more comfortable in the chair. “Tell me about it, what went wrong?” Tachanka wanted to get as many details out of Kapkan as he could. He wanted to know specifically how to praise him and make sure the hunter knew how much he was cared for. 

Kapkan groaned again, collapsing on his bed, “IQ managed to find all my EDD’s. Not a single one went off. On top of that Jackal kept tracking me and killing me…” Kapkan trailed off, his face red and flustered. “How many times?” Tachanka asked, genuinely interested. “Four, almost the whole fucking match,” Kapkan sighed, closing his eyes. 

Oh, how he wanted to just join Kapkan in his bed and hold the hunter close. He wanted to praise him and make him feel so much better. Kapkan remained silent, now blankly staring at the ceiling. 

“It happens,” Tachanka frowned, sympathizing with his fellow teammate. Kapkan remained silent. “How’s training been recently besides today?” Tachanka asked. Kapkan shrugged, “Mediocre at best. I’ve found some really good spots for the traps thanks to Frost and her advice, if we get paired on a team we can get some double kills together.” This seemed to cheer Kapkan up a little. Tachanka could hear the slight inflection at the end of the sentence, and this was enough to work with.

“You’re so smart, you know that Maxim?” Tachanka began. “Depends on whether I fuck up on the field or not,” Kapkan responded dryly. Tachanka kept going, “Yeah, but you have an intelligent edge to you. You use your gadget to not only help yourself, but your team. I bet they really appreciate you for that.” Tachanka could see Kapkan fidgeting now. He knew that showering him with praise and attention was going to make the younger man flustered, it was just an odd quirk of Kapkan’s. With no snarky reply to his comment, Tachanka continued, waving his hand around absentmindedly, “I like the times we’re lucky enough to get paired together Maxim. I like that you always have my back, and that I can protect you.”

Tachanka knew trying to get a smile out of a man as stoic as Kapkan would take more than a bit of flattery, but hell, did it make him blush. Kapkan frowned and turned so his face was hidden from view. “Thank you Alex,” Kapkan murmured. Tachanka was getting sick of just beating around the bush. He stood up out of the chair and sat down on Kapkan’s bed before lying down next to him. He could see Kapkan tense, but he didn’t turn around. Tachanka smirked and wrapped an arm around the younger man. “Why do you always hide away, Maxim? It makes it hard for me to get close to you.” A noise emitted from Kapkan that made Tachanka’s dick twitch in interest. “You like when I’m close to you, yes?” It was less of a question and more of a statement, but weren’t most questions like that with Tachanka? 

“Fuck off! What are you trying to get at?” Kapkan spat. He sat upright and pushed Tachanka off the bed, Tachanka letting him of course. Tachanka laughed heartedly on the ground, “You want to fight, is that what it is, Maxim?” 

Suddenly something caught his eye. Underneath Kapkan’s bed were a collection of small and medium boxes. Some were labeled in messy Russian, others were left open. However, there was something beyond the cardboard brown that got his attention. It was bright pink rope, hanging lazily out of a small box. 

“Hey, what’s this?” Tachanka asked coyly. Kapkan tenses and scrambled to see what Tachanka was talking about. Before he could protest, Tachanka pulled out the long silk rope and examined it. 

“Is this sex rope?!” Tachanka blurted loudly, causing Kapkan to grimace and turn a bright shade of pink. “Fuck off! Stop looking through my shit!” Kapkan cried as he tried to grab the rope away from Tachanka. Tachanka laughed and jumped onto his feet, dragging the rope with him. 

“Who are you bringing here and tying up?” he paused, “Actually, it would make more sense if someone were tying you up instead.” Kapkan grumbled, then murmured quietly, “I use it on myself.” This was not at all what Tachanka had expected, but it was a welcomed surprise. “What other secrets are you hiding under your bed, Maxim?” Tachanka ducked down and grabbed the box which the rope came out of. His jaw dropped as he ogled over array of sex toys that filled the box. Kapkan swatted at Tachanka and snagged the box, holding it protectively, “This is none of your business you pervert!” Tachanka laughed in response, “Oh, Maxim, you’re a riot!” 

“But now you’ve gotten me interested,” Tachanka said lustfully. He put the box down and held the rope tight in his hands. “Get undressed for me,” Tachanka commanded. Kapkan stared at him, his eyes and mouth wide and his face hot and red. “Wh-what?” Kapkan stammered. Tachanka smirked and came up close to Kapkan, holding the younger man’s chin in his hand and forced him to look up at the older. Tachanka leaned in and kissed Kapkan’s lips. Kapkan melted into the kiss in response, grabbing onto Tachanka’s jacket and pulling him in closer. Tachanka bit Kapkan’s bottom lip and opened his eyes to look at the other man’s expression. He quickly pulled away, leaving Kapkan to stare at him needily and lustfully. 

“Undressed, now,” Tachanka repeated more sternly. Kapkan nodded eagerly and began to strip before Tachanka slapped his face softly, testing the waters. “What do you say?” Tachanka asked smugly, Kapkan sneered, “What do you mean what do I say?” Tachanka smacked his face again, a little more roughly, careful not to actually hurt Kapkan. 

“Address me as ‘sir’. I am after all the one offering this in the first place,” Tachanka said. He stared down Kapkan, who suddenly lost his tough composure in exchange for becoming a flustered mess. 

“Yes, sir,” Kapkan said quietly and plainly. Another slap. “Yes, sir!” Kapkan said louder, receiving a nod of approval from Tachanka. “Much better,” Tachanka exhaled as he hungrily watched Kapkan undress. 

Tachanka undressed himself and took inventory of Kapkan’s expression at seeing his now freed dick. “If you like it so much, why don’t you have it?” Tachanka said with a smile, sitting at the edge of the bed and spreading his legs. He motioned for Kapkan to sit in between his legs. Kapkan quickly got into position off the bed and sat between Tachanka’s legs. Right as Kapkan was about to take Tachanka’s dick into his mouth, Tachanka grabbed a handful of Kapkan’s hair and pulled him back. “Fuck, now what!” Kapkan exclaimed. “Ask for it,” Tachanka stated. Kapkan’s rough demeanor diminished again, his expression softening. “Oh,” he said quietly to himself. He sneakily grabbed Tachanka’s shaft as he begged, “Can I suck, sir?” Tachanka’s breath hitched and he just nodded in reply, a groan escaping his throat.   
Kapkan took the member into his mouth and adjusted to the size of Tachanka’s cock. His tongue swirled around the head and then retreated under the shaft as he bobbed his head. Tachanka panted as he felt Kapkan’s hot mouth engulf almost his whole dick. However, he wasn’t quite covering all the ground. Tachanka grabbed at Kapkan’s hair again and thrusted into the younger man’s mouth, causing him to make a surprised sound and gag. Tachanka chuckled and did it again, this time resulting in Kapkan moaning and taking the whole cock without gagging. 

Tachanka hissed and pulled Kapkan off of his dick. He was so hard now, and he needed to save his energy for when he would fuck the hunter. Kapkan gasped and took in a few deep breaths. 

“On the bed, hands and knees, arms behind your back,” Tachanka said through raspy breaths. Kapkan bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He forced himself to comply with Tachanka’s orders, “Yes, sir”. Kapkan returned to the bed, while Tachanka got up and fetched the rope. Kapkan hid his face in the pillows as he remained in the compromising position, waiting patiently for Tachanka. Tachanka returned behind Kapkan and began to tie the rope around his body. It was oddly therapeutic as he wrapped the rope around Kapkan’s wrists and torso. “Sit up for a moment,” Tachanka said quietly as he continued to feed the rope around Kapkan’s chest. Kapkan sat up and relaxed as Tachanka tied him up, enjoying the feeling of the older man’s hands exploring his body. 

“People do this as an artform,” Kapkan said. Tachanka nodded, “You look beautiful like this, Maxim. Absolutely delicious.” Tachanka pushed Kapkan back into the bed, his face hidden in the pillows. “I can’t wait to dig in,” Tachanka continued. He reached over and grabbed the box of sex toys, searching for lubricant. On his little search, he looked at what Kapkan had out of curiosity. Kapkan had a few dildos, handcuffs, the rope of course, and what appeared to be some sort of gag. He chuckled to himself at the size of the dildos; Kapkan was in for a treat. 

“What’s taking so long?!” Kapkan asked, his voice muffled by the pillows. Tachanka replied by smacking Kapkan’s ass, smilingly smugly to himself as he watched it jiggle. “Be patient,” Tachanka said. He finally found a bottle of lube and put the box back down on the ground. He opened the vile and squirted some of the liquid on his fingers. He pushed two fingers into Kapkan’s ass, causing Kapkan to moan in surprise. Tachanka kept going, adding his ring and pinky fingers before finger-fucking Kapkan. “Please just get on with it!” Kapkan cried. 

Tachanka removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again, rubbing some more liquid onto his hard member. He lined his dick up with Kapkan’s ass and smiled, “Couldn’t had said it better myself”. Tachanka pushed into Kapkan, resulting in Kapkan crying out in surprise. “Does it hurt?” Tachanka asked, making sure Kapkan could take his size. “Please sir! Don’t stop!” Kapkan moaned, his hands balling into fists behind his back. Tachanka grabbed ahold of Kapkan’s strong sides and pushed in until he bottomed out, resulting in Kapkan letting out a loud moan.

Tachanka began to thrust in and out of Kapkan’s ass, going slow as to make sure that Kapkan wasn’t in pain. “You feel so damn good, Maxim,” Tachanka purred, “So nice and hot.” Kapkan wanted to grab at something, but with his arms tied behind his back all he could do is moan into the pillows. “Faster! Faster” Kapkan cried but instead received a smack on the ass in response. “Address me correctly,” Tachanka ordered. Kapkan melted under Tachanka, “Faster sir! Please go faster sir!” Tachanka sighed almost comically, “Much better Maxim, you’re a fast learner.” 

Kapkan’s body tensed as Tachanka sped up his thrusting, the lewd sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. Hopefully, no one would hear them, but at this point neither cared. “You deserve a nice treat after working so hard today,” Tachanka said between groans, “You’re being so good right now, Maxim, so, so good”. The praise went straight to Kapkan’s dick, which bounced between his stomach and the bed as Tachanka fucked him so roughly. 

“Alex! I’m going to come soon!” Kapkan exhaled. Suddenly, Tachanka stopped, and Kapkan almost screamed. “Alex what the hell are you doing!?” Kapkan cried. He tried to push against, Tachanka’s dick, finding some solace in the friction, but Tachanka held him in place with his strong hands. 

“Ask me for it Maxim,” Tachanka said flatly. Kapkan groaned and cried into the pillows, trying to fight against Tachanka’s hold so he could fuck himself on his dick. “Please sir! Let me come! I need it so bad right now! Tachanka please!” Kapkan moaned, tears forming. 

The sound of his codename made Tachanka moan deeply. He resumed position and fucked Kapkan’s brains out, thrusting deep into him and hitting that special bundle of nerves each time without fail. Tachanka had reached that point as well, needing nothing except to fill Kapkan with his cum. 

Tachanka groaned and released into Kapkan, filling him up with his warm seed. He slowly continued to fuck Kapkan, cum leaking out of his ass every time Tachanka would pull back out. Kapkan cried out in a high-pitch moan and came, his cum squirting onto his bed covers. His legs went wobbly and he collapsed on top of it, not caring about staining his covers in the moment. The warm feeling of cum in his ass felt so nice paired with the heat that filled his body. As he rested after his orgasm, Tachanka helped undo the pink rope adorning his body. Kapkan thanked him and the two rested on the bed. 

“Thank you, Alex. That was exactly what I needed,” Kapkan said, still trying to catch his breath. He cuddled close to Tachanka, who embraced him and held him close. “Promise you won’t keep bottling up your feelings and hiding from all of us?” Tachanka asked. Kapkan smirked, “Yes sir.” Tachanka chuckled and kissed Kapkan on the forehead. “Let’s get this mess cleaned up, I’m pretty sure you don’t want to smell your cum all night while you’re sleeping,” Tachanka said, sitting up and getting off of the bed. “I don’t know, Alex, there are some new studies about sleeping and smells. Maybe I’ll have a dream where I get to relive all this.” Tachanka snorted, “Why dream when you have the real thing here? Give me a call anytime you need your fix of Tachanka cock!” Kapkan’s expression soured as he pounced off the bed onto Tachanka, wrestling him to the ground, “Fuck off!”

After the two had finished bickering, the bedding was changed and the two returned to cuddling. “Do you mind staying here for the night?” Kapkan asked. Tachanka hugged Kapkan close and kissed his forehead, “Of course I don’t mind. Let me go back to my room and fetch some clothes.” Kapkan held onto Tachanka tighter, “Don’t bother. I prefer to sleep naked anyways.” Kapkan reached over and turned off the light illuminating his bedroom. The two got cozy under the fresh covers. Tachanka held the hunter close and smiled to himself, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Tachanka/Glaz

A few weeks passed after the incident with Kapkan. Tachanka was glad that his comrade was more open with him about his feelings and desires. He felt like he could reach Kapkan now and comfort him after a rough day, or even just be there for the other man when he was feeling down.

The same could not be said about Glaz. It wasn’t that he was necessarily as stubborn as Kapkan, it was more of his slight distaste for social interactions besides those close to him. Being very extroverted, it was difficult for him and the sniper to get together for a drink or even a game of poker; Tachanka would invite over as many operators as possible, Glaz would beg him to limit it to at most three others. Tachanka respected him but knew that there was a divide between him and the sniper due to the way they would approach others.

Glaz was nice to talk to and hang out with. It was obvious he would excel at one-on-one conversations, but once the group started to grow he would slowly get pushed farther into the background. It wasn’t like he had Jäger’s social awkwardness, but it was very obvious the social scene made Glaz uncomfortable. His job was, after all, one involving isolation, and Tachanka couldn’t imagine being far away from the action all alone.

The sniper had invited Tachanka over to his room to chat and have dinner together. Glaz was a rare sight to be seen in the dining hall or perusing the various on-base restaurants. Instead, he’d grab lunch or dinner and go back to his room. Sometimes he’d invite another op or two over, but most of the time he was alone. Whenever Glaz would request his company, Tachanka felt overjoyed to be able to spend such intimate time with the young man. Tachanka enjoyed talking to Glaz as Glaz painted or sketched in his sketchbook, watching the sniper’s intense eyes as he focused on his work.

Glaz’s room was very neat, almost minimalistic besides the art supplies that were scattered across the room. He was lucky enough to have a nice big window with a view of the surrounding landscape. Tachanka imagined that Glaz had or often does paint the trees and the mountains off in the distance. Today had been drizzly, and as night enveloped the sky the rain continued on.

Tachanka entered the room holding two to-go boxes and found Glaz sitting on his bed and staring outside, sketchbook and pencil in hand. The sniper sharply turned his attention to Tachanka and grinned, “Thank you for joining me Alex.” Tachanka could then see him eyeing the boxes, “And thank you for getting dinner.” Tachanka gently smiled in return and took a seat at Glaz’s desk. He handed Glaz his box and set his own on the desk table. Glaz put his artwork aside and opened the lid and inhaled, “A fresh deli sandwich; delicious. I haven’t eaten all day.” Tachanka’s smile faded, “What?! Why not?” Tachanka assumed it was because the sniper had had a busy day, probably overbooked himself in training simulators and marksmanship practice. “I just got carried away with my art, I know it sounds silly, but I get into this headspace where I can’t stop creating!” Glaz sighed, “But I wish I had something to show you. Today was a beautiful day; the way the rain stuck to the glass of my window, the wind through the trees, I’ve been trying to sketch it all day.” Glaz took the sandwich in his hand and continued to talk, “I was going to transfer the sketch to canvas and paint it, but obviously with no base sketch I could not move on to the next step.” Tachanka nodded and listened to Glaz talk about his art problems, wishing he could empathize but couldn’t stop thinking about how Glaz apparently hadn’t eaten anything until the sandwich.

“You still need to take care of yourself,” Tachanka mumbled, grabbing his own sandwich, and taking a bite. He felt like a parent reminding his son to be careful. “I know, Alex, I know,” Glaz said, returning focus to the sandwich and biting into it.

The two chatted for a bit and finished their food, occasionally looking outside as the sun set. As Glaz talked, Tachanka couldn’t stop thinking to himself about Kapkan the other night. He managed to coerce the other man through sex to take better care of himself, and he wondered if giving Glaz some TLC would lead to something similar. Of course, it didn’t have to go so far as sex, but perhaps some extra care and love so Glaz knew to look out for himself more. Tachanka loved all of his Spetsnaz team, and he wanted them all to remain healthy both physically and mentally.

“Does it happen often? Where you forget to eat or get something to drink when you do your art?” Tachanka asked, trying to pry more out of Glaz. Glaz nodded, much to Tachanka’s disappointment, “It happens with most artists, writers, musicians; I’m not sure why. I just find it hard to take breaks.”

“That’s not good Timur!” Tachanka said, physically frustrated, “You’ll get sick from doing that. I bet you’ve gotten sick before because of that!” Glaz felt a little guilty and held back a response. It hurt Tachanka to see his teammates not taking care of themselves. He stood up and took Glaz’s leftovers and trash as well as his own and disposed of them in the trash by Glaz’s desk. He returned to Glaz and sat next to him on the bed. He wrapped an arm around the younger man and pulled him close. Glaz relaxed into Tachanka’s embrace. “I’ll take care of you, Timur,” Tachanka said softly. Glaz hummed in response.

Tachanka liked to care for Glaz like this. The sniper was of course, extremely independent, but having Glaz close in his arms like he was now made Tachanka feel protective of the younger man. He was very capable, but still had so much to learn.

Then, suddenly, Glaz kissed Tachanka on his cheek. It was very sweet, and Tachanka couldn’t help but smiling. He pulled Glaz closer and kissed the younger man on the lips. Glaz exhaled and melted into the kiss as Tachanka wrapped his arms around his waist.

They pulled away for a moment and looked into each other’s eyes, green meeting blue. Tachanka could see the want in Glaz’s eyes, his own darkening with lust for the sniper. Perhaps this all would lead to sex after all.

Tachanka grabbed the back of Glaz’s dark hair and kissed him again, forcing himself deeper into the kiss. He let his tongue explore the sniper’s mouth and tasted him. Glaz couldn’t help but moan lovingly into the kiss as he let Tachanka dominate his mouth.

Tachanka pulled away again, staring at Glaz with eyes wide. “Would you like to,” Tachanka trailed off, feeling a little embarrassed at his sudden need. Glaz bit his lip and nodded excitedly, “Please, Alex, that would be amazing right now.”

The two kissed again for a moment before Tachanka began to help Glaz out of his clothes. Once Glaz’s shirt was off, Tachanka went to work covering the younger man’s chest in lots of kisses and the occasional hickey, causing Glaz to moan and buck his hips. Tachanka moved to Glaz’s nipples and smirked as he pulled at them, Glaz moaning quietly in response. He continued to kiss Glaz all over as he removed the sniper’s pants. Tachanka sat up, examining Glaz who had now turned a bright pink. “You’re easily flustered, yes?” Tachanka chuckled. Glaz squeezed his eyes shut, trying to avoid looking at the older man who was studying him.

Tachanka removed his own clothes and tossed them onto the floor. He got off the bed to close the curtains and turn on Glaz’s desk lamp. The soft lightening made the room look more romantic. Tachanka was excited to pleasure the sniper and show him some self-care and love.

“Do you have any lubricant?” Tachanka asked. Glaz nodded and sat up, but suddenly looked flushed. “Ah, yes, let me go get it.” Glaz got off of the bed and went to a cabinet in the corner of the room and opened it up. Tachanka watched curiously as Glaz fumbled around with something, finally pulling out a small bottle of lube. “Found it!” Glaz quickly shut the door behind him. Interesting, Tachanka thought. “What are you hiding in there Timur?” Tachanka asked coyly. Glaz shook his head, obviously flustered, “Just, you know, some personal items.” Tachanka kept pressing, “Don’t be shy. Show me.”

Glaz bit his lip again and forced himself to turn around and opened the cabinet again. It was incredible how persuasive Tachanka was, but he knew that Glaz wouldn’t have complied if he really didn’t want to. He would defiantly say something and judging by his eagerness for Tachanka to come look he knew that the sniper wanted to show him. Tachanka went over and looked in the drawer inside the cabinet. It seemed to be Glaz’s secret stash of sex stuff. Tachanka chuckled, comparing Glaz’s neat display with Kapkan’s messy box under the bed. Something caught Tachanka’s eye; there was a light purple dildo still wrapped up in its case. “Haven’t gotten the chance to try it out yet?” Tachanka smirked, taking the box out and examining it. Glaz’s eyes were big and his face had turned a little pale, “No, it was a little intimidating for me. It was a gift.” Tachanka continued to look over the box and its contents, “From who?” Glaz sat back on the bed, fidgeting with the bottle of lubricant in his hands, “Maxim, actually. He said he got it free with his order. He said he already had that one.” Tachanka tried to recall seeing anything in the box the other day that looked like the purple dildo, but he didn’t recall anything specific.

“Well, want to give it a try?” Tachanka said with a big smile, holding the package up for Glaz to see. Glaz turned pink again and hid his face in his hands.  
Tachanka opened the packaging and laid everything out of the desk. It was a pretty light purple and leaned on the longer side than girth; it was eight inches long as well. “Prep yourself Timur, you’re the one holding the lube,” Tachanka commanded absentmindedly. The sniper moaned softly at the order and took off his underwear, his cock springing free. He opened the lube and poured some onto his fingers before forcing them into his hole, causing his cock to twitch in excitement. He let out another soft moan as he finger-fucked himself, stretching himself in preparation for the dildo and possibly Tachanka’s dick.

Glaz bucked his hips and went faster. Tachanka moved onto the bed and grabbed the sniper’s wrist, forcing him to hold his fingers in place. Glaz let out a pained cry as he tried to continue, but Tachanka pulled Glaz’s fingers out and replaced them with the tip of the dildo. He grabbed the lube beside Glaz and covered the dildo in it, making sure there was lots just in case it was too uncomfortable for Glaz.

“Are you okay with this?” Tachanka asked. Glaz hurriedly nodded and bucked his hips again, his mouth agape and his eyes squeezed tight. Tachanka slowly pushed the dildo into Glaz, causing the younger man to cry out in pleasure. “Does it feel good?” Tachanka asked smugly, pushing the dildo in deeper. Glaz covered his mouth to try and hide the soft moans and cried. He nodded again and looked up at Tachanka longingly. Tachanka sped up and pushed the dildo in and out slowly, still testing the waters and making sure Glaz wasn’t hurt. “See, you’re doing so well. What was there to be afraid of?” Tachanka smiled and sped up a little, causing Glaz’s moans to get louder. Tachanka pushed the dildo in all the way and held it in place with his knee. Glaz looked up at Tachanka again and whimpered, trying to get some more friction by pressing against it. Tachanka chuckled, “I bet you could handle way more that just that dildo. Were you being humble for me?” Glaz hid his face in the pillow on his bed and groaned, still trying to fuck himself with the dildo.

“Stay patient for me”, Tachanka said. He took one of Glaz’s hands and guided it down to the base of the dildo that was still inside him. “Hold it there,” Tachanka said firmly, “Don’t fuck yourself with it either. Keep it right where I left it.” Glaz moaned in frustration and held the dildo in place, struggling to not roll his hips against it.

Tachanka grabbed the lube again. He slipped out of his underwear and sighed deeply when his hard dick was released. He took the lube and poured a generous amount on his hand before he pumped his dick with it, making sure it was completely covered.

Glaz was straining to keep the dildo in place without pushing it out and in. Instead, he used his other hand and started to jerk himself off, breathing heavily and throwing his head back. Tachanka saw this and grinned, “It’s funny how, as a sniper, your whole job involved patience. And yet here you are, not being able to wait at least a minute and you’re already touching yourself. Naughty boy.” Tachanka smacked Glaz’s hand away from his own cock and pulled his hands above his head. He looked over to the desk and found Glaz’s discarded t-shirt. He grabbed the shirt and tied Glaz’s hands together tight. It wasn’t as good as rope or handcuffs, but it would do.

Tachanka spread Glaz’s legs apart wider before lining himself up with Glaz’s entrance. He hoped this would work and not be too painful for Glaz. He pushed himself in against the dildo, going slow as to make sure Glaz was doing okay. Glaz cried out but bucked his hips, muttering “Keep going! Keep going!”

Tachanka finally was able to get inside. It felt so tight with the dildo in as well but seeing Glaz all tense and stuffed full of cock made his own cock twitch inside him. Glaz moaned deeply and rolled his hips. Tachanka moved slowly, knowing that if he went fast Glaz would probably get hurt. He pulled Glaz’s legs and threw them over his shoulders, allowing one arm for stability and the other to hold the dildo in place as he fucked him.

Glaz squirmed underneath him, his orgasm nearing quickly. Tachanka continued to fuck him, speeding up only a little bit. He replaced speed with intensity; each time he would thrust in he’d try to go as deep as possible, causing Glaz to scream in delight.

“How does it feel?” Tachanka asked between breaths. Glaz’s moans had become a higher pitch, and all that came out was gibberish. “Hmm. It seems you like being fucked good,” Tachanka mused, “And you also like being full of cock. You’re full of so many surprises Timur!” Tachanka was getting close now. He was so excited to fill Glaz up with his seed, painting his insides white. He couldn’t help but thrust in a little faster, resulting in louder and louder moans from Glaz.

Finally, Tachanka came with a low growl. He sighed as he stayed inside, feeling the warmth of his own seed as well as Glaz’s body. Glaz’s eyes filled with tears as he cried out Tachanka’s name, the sudden warmth and tightness inside him causing cum to spurt out of his dick, coating his stomach and chest in his own seed. Tachanka pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt Glaz. He took Glaz’s orgasm as a perfect moment as he was blinded with pleasure, slipping out and taking the dildo out with him. Tachanka bit his lip and smiled at the sight of Glaz’s stretched hole leaking with his cum. Glaz brought his arms down and hid his face in his hands and shirt, trying to catch his breath.

“So you feel more confident in yourself now?” Tachanka said, cupping his hand around Glaz’s face, “You definitely can take more than you say.” Glaz remained silent aside from his deep breathing. Tachanka helped Glaz untie the t-shirt around his wrist and tossed it onto the floor. Tachanka gave Glaz a kiss on the forehead, “Good job.” Glaz smiled and snuggled up against Tachanka. “Thank you for telling me to take more care of myself,” Glaz said. Tachanka wrapped his arm around the sniper and kissed his forehead and then his lips. “Promise me you’ll take better care of yourself in the future and eat lunch and dinner?” Glaz nodded and closed his eyes. Both stayed like that for a bit until Tachanka grabbed a cloth to clean them both up. Again, Tachanka stayed over at his comrade’s room and both slept soundly, cuddled together close.


	3. Tachanka/Fuze

A week went by. Now, not only was it Kapkan, but Glaz he would be paying visits in the evening and through the night. They both knew and had talked about it to each other, much to Tachanka’s relief. Kapkan had slyly suggested that they should have a threesome, but when Tachanka asked Glaz he just cussed and dismissed the idea. 

This sadly left Fuze out of the whole thing. Out of all the Spetsnaz, Fuze seemed to be the most lonely. He would seldom talk to anyone besides Glaz who he had opened up with, as well as Jäger, that engineer and pilot from the GSG 9. Fuze didn’t seem to have any problem, and Tachanka left him his space. Unlike Kapkan, he wouldn’t hide his feelings, instead talking to his aforementioned friends when he’d have a problem. He also made sure to take care of himself, unlike Glaz who before his little “session” with Tachanka would get so caught up in his work he’d forget about eating and personal hygiene. 

Tachanka really wanted to invite Fuze into his little “therapy sessions”, Glaz had called them. He wanted to pleasure the young man and show him how much he loved him, then finally sending him to blinding orgasm. Out of the three, Fuze would be the hardest to convince, Tachanka thought. While Glaz was a flustered mess, the sniper would actually act on his horniness, while Tachanka noted that any time he’d flirt with the young engineer Fuze would turn pink and ignore his advances. 

Tachanka admitted to himself that it was wrong to push Fuze into doing something he didn’t want to do. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his comrades. However, this didn’t stop his desire to kiss the other all over and tell him how special and loved he was. Poor Fuze got a lot of flack from some of the other operators. He recalled Ying saying that Fuze had little to no regard for human life, which Tachanka knew wasn’t true. Yes, Fuze could be a little dangerous, but he knew his comrade better than anyone and Tachanka knew that the last thing Fuze wanted was for innocents to be harmed. 

It was late in the evening. Tachanka left Kapkan’s bedroom, his face red and covered in a layer of sweat and his clothes put on hastily. Tachanka then spotted a lonely Fuze, sitting on a couch in the Spetsnaz lobby. He was on his phone, a blank expression on his face. The sound of Tachanka shutting Kapkan’s door made him look up at the older man with a curious expression. 

Their eyes met and Fuze quickly looked away embarrassed. Tachanka squinted and noticed the engineer’s face suddenly blush and smirked. He walked up to the engineer and took a seat across from him. 

“Hello, Alex,” Fuze said quietly, returning attention to his phone. Tachanka continued to grin coyly, unzipping his jacket a little so Fuze could get a nice view of his strong chest. Fuze did fall for the bait and looked up and quickly looked back down at the phone. 

“What are you doing, sitting all alone out here?” Tachanka asked sweetly. He didn’t like to see his engineer alone, even if he wanted to be alone. He wanted to be there for Fuze, to comfort him, and to love him. But at the same time, he wanted to have Fuze underneath him, moaning and begging for more; begging for more of Tachanka. Tachanka looked away from Fuze, trying not to tempt his already semi-hard dick. 

Fuze maintained eye-contact with his phone, “I just wanted to be by myself.” Tachanka’s smile disappeared, “Do you want me to go?” Fuze looked up from his phone and shook his head, “No! No! It’s…nice to have you here.” Tachanka’s smile returned. Fuze’s dark hair looked extra fluffy. “Did you just get a shower?” Tachanka asked. Fuze nodded absentmindedly, returning focus to his phone before switching it off and putting it in his pocket. He gazed at Tachanka, suddenly his aura had mellowed and he looked content. 

“Your hair looks really cute, nice and soft,” Tachanka said, trying to flirt again. Fuze did blush at the compliment, but he just looked away, “Thank you.”

“Would you like to come over to my room and continue to chat?” Tachanka asked, hoping Fuze would agree so he could take him somewhere more private. To his surprise, Fuze nodded. The younger man stood up and stretched, “I’ve been sitting there for too long. Let’s go.”

Tachanka welcomed Fuze into his room. There were ample places to sit, as Tachanka usually had friends come over often to drink or just chat. Fuze didn’t hesitate to find a nice plush seat and sat down, crossing his legs and letting his ankle rest on his knee. 

Tachanka took a seat close to Fuze, hoping the intimacy would help him coerce the engineer to open up a little. 

“Every time I come over to your place I notice something new,” Fuze said, observing the room. “That’s what Glaz says every time he comes over here,” Tachanka replied. Fuze hummed, “They come over a lot, don’t they?” Tachanka smiled, “You could too, you know.”

Fuze sighed, “I don’t know, Alex. I don’t know if I could do something like that.” Tachanka understood and placed an arm around the younger man, “It’s okay, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I would never force you to do anything you don’t want to do.” Fuze smiled and leaned into Tachanka’s arm, but suddenly his smile faded. “I do want to, but, I don’t know, I’m not as pretty as Timur and not as sexy as Maxim, why would you consider me?”

Tachanka tensed and looked at Fuze, his fuzzy demeanor shedding to one of concern. “What do you mean? You are beautiful and absolutely sexy, who told you you weren’t?” Tachanka asked sternly. Why was Fuze saying these negative things about himself?!

Fuze blushed at the compliments and shook his head, “Timur just looks so pretty, he’s very handsome, and I’m not as fit as Maxim, and probably not as flexible either. I just think that out of us three, they are better choices for fun stuff.” Fuze looked back at Tachanka and frowned. Fuze looked hurt, and with those cute puppy-eyes Tachanka wanted nothing but to hold him close and cover him in kisses. 

So that’s what he did. 

Tachanka pulled Fuze close in a big bear hug, running his fingers through the engineer’s dark hair. To his surprise, Fuze hugged back and buried his face into Tachanka’s chest. “Shu, hey, you are absolutely handsome and I love you, you have no idea. This whole time I’ve just wanted to love you and hold you close, but I wanted to respect your personal space. I had no idea this is how you felt about yourself,” Tachanka said softly, planting a kiss on Fuze’s forehead. 

They stayed like this for a while, Fuze snuggled close to Tachanka’s chest, Tachanka holding Fuze as close as he could. Every now and then Tachanka would whisper little words of praise to Fuze, resulting in Fuze smiling and holding on tighter. They moved to the bed at some point, ditching their clothes. Tachanka provided Fuze with some nightwear, and they cuddled together through the night. 

The next morning, Tachanka woke up to a very cuddly Fuze. He was about to stretch when he noticed his whole left arm was held in a death grip by Fuze who was still sound asleep. “So cute,” Tachanka whispered to himself, rubbing circles into Fuze’s cheek with his thumb.  
It wasn’t long until Fuze woke up, staring at Tachanka with his pretty eyes, “Good morning, Alex.” Tachanka smiled and kissed the tip of Fuze’s nose, resulting in a small chuckle from Fuze. “Did you sleep okay?” Tachanka asked. Fuze nodded, “That was actually one of the nicest sleeps I’ve had in a while. I slept through the whole night, too.”

Tachanka moved so he could hold Fuze in his arms, allowing his hands to wander. “You’re nice and warm,” Tachanka chuckled, Fuze smiling sleepily. Then Fuze tensed up. Tachanka paused, wondering if something was wrong, but realized what had happened. He had brushed his hand across Fuze’s nipple.  
Tachanka smirked and did it again, Fuze hiding his face in the blankets and letting out a surprised gasp. “Why did you think I wouldn’t want to have my way with you? I’ve been trying to get your attention this whole week!” Tachanka continued, adding in his other hand so he could massage Fuze’s chest as the other man tensed up and moaned softly. 

“You’re so cute, Shu, so soft and warm,” Tachanka whispered into his ear. He cupped Fuze’s pecs and squeezed, causing Fuze to moan and hide under the blankets again. 

Tachanka removed the covers so he could look at Fuze. He was so sweet; his face was bright red and he could barely open his eyes since he was still sleepy. “Do you want this?” Tachanka asked. Fuze nodded, “Yes.” He tried to hide his face again, but Tachanka put a hand under his chin and forced the younger operator to look at him. “Let me get a good look at you,” Tachanka said, turning Fuze’s face from side to side. “I don’t know what mirror you’ve been looking at, but to me you’re one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen.”

“You know, I have something that will make you even cuter,” Tachanka said as he go out of his bed and walked to his closet. Fuze watched, wide-eyed and excited to see what Tachanka would bring out. Tachanka then grabbed something, murmuring “Ah-ha!” He turned to Fuze excitedly and held up what he had found. Fuze was flushed, and immediately hid his face in his hands. Tachanka had a matching bralette and panties in a pretty mint green adorned in plenty of little bows. 

“This is the largest set I have, I’d think it would look cute on you!” Tachanka smiled, still holding it up despite Fuze not looking. “Where did you even get that,” Fuze mumbled. “Don’t ask!” Tachanka exclaimed, closing the closet and walking over to Fuze. 

“How’s this, we have a bit of morning fun and then after we go get some breakfast?” Tachanka suggested, handing the lingerie over to Fuze. Fuze nodded and inspected the lingerie. It was really pretty, and it looked expensive. “In the meantime, why don’t you get dressed?” Tachanka said sarcastically, eyeing the lingerie. 

Fuze nodded, but continued to stare at the lingerie, flustered and frozen. It was then he notice that there would be nothing covering his butt, allowing him to be fully exposed. Tachanka gave him a nudge and smiled encouragingly. Fuze then began to undress, followed by Tachanka taking off his tank top and shorts. The lingerie was actually very comfortable and fit perfectly. Fuze wondered if Tachanka bought them in advance for him, as the green went nicely with his hair and eyes. 

Once he had adjusted the lingerie, he stood shyly, not knowing what to do with his hands. Tachanka stood before him, completely naked. So this was the dick Kapkan and Glaz couldn’t shut up about. It was a little bigger than expected, but it nonetheless excited him. Tachanka could tell; the panties Fuze was wearing struggled to hold in his hard cock. 

“Just as expected. Absolutely adorable,” Tachanka smiled and looked over Fuze hungrily. The way the lingerie hugged the engineer’s body was incredibly sexy. “Turn around, let me see the back.” Fuze complied and turned around and lowered his head in embarrassment. Tachanka bit his lip at the sight of Fuze’s plump ass sticking out from the panties, soft and round and perfect. Tachanka moved past Fuze and collapsed onto the bed and got comfortable. He stroked his own dick a few times and groaned with lust. 

“Want to show me what you can do with that mouth?” Fuze nodded and hopped onto the bed. He eyes Tachanka’s dick but tensed again. “I’m sorry if I’m not as good as the other guys,” Fuze said before leaning down. Tachanka grabbed his hair, stopping him and causing a whine to escape Fuze’s throat. “Listen Shu, a blowjob’s a blowjob. Some may be better than others, but they all feel pretty damn good.” He let go of Fuze, instead gently guiding him to his dick. 

Fuze licked his lips before experimentally kissing the tip of Tachanka’s dick. He then took a little bit into his mouth and explored the older man’s member with his tongue, causing Tachanka to inhale sharply. He continued to push a little more and more, inviting more of Tachanka’s dick into his mouth. 

“You’re doing so good, keep going,” Tachanka said through grit teeth. Fuze began sucking Tachanka’s dick more intensely, but still hesitantly. He’d only ever given one or two blowjobs before; he was nowhere near as experienced as Kapkan or Glaz. Fuze moaned around the cock, saliva trickling down his chin. While it felt good, Fuze was going painfully slow, and Tachanka needed more. He grabbed onto Fuze’s hair again, the engineer gasping in surprise, and started to force his cock deeper into the younger man’s throat. Fuze gagged a few times, tears forming in his eyes, but slowly started to get used to Tachanka’s pace. 

Tachanka suddenly pulled Fuze off his dick, ropes of saliva still connecting the cock to Fuze’s lips. “Do you want to be fucked?” Tachanka said breathlessly. Fuze smiled softly and nodded, wiping away the leftover saliva. Tachanka reached over to his desk and fumbled around before pulling out a bottle of lubricant. “You’re lucky you drooled so much over my cock, I’m almost out of this stuff,” Tachanka said, turning the bottle upside down to let all the liquid left in the bottle slide downwards. He handed it over to Fuze. Fuze held it but looked back to Tachanka for assistance. 

“Prep yourself. Pour some on your hand and finger yourself a little. My cock’s wet enough thanks to you,” Tachanka instructed with an innocent smile while Fuze avoided eye contact and held the bottle tightly. Fuze opened the bottle and poured the rest of the remaining lube onto his fingers and hand and began to rub them against his entrance, eventually inserting two digits. Fuze moaned as he fucked himself slowly, gasping at the sensation he had only felt a few times before. “Feels good, yes?” Tachanka looked at Fuze lustfully, “Imagine how good it’s going to feel once you have my cock deep inside you.” Fuze moaned deeply at the comment and removed his fingers. Tachanka leaned back into the pillows and watched Fuze straddle him. 

Fuze carefully aligned his entrance with Tachanka’s dick and slowly lowered himself, crying out in pleasure as he felt his behind being penetrated by the cock. Fuze forced himself down all the way, sitting on Tachanka’s dick, exhaling lovingly. “It feels so good,” Fuze moaned as he sat, getting used to Tachanka’s size. 

“It’s going to feel even better once you start riding it,” Tachanka said, thrusting upwards. Fuze tensed and moaned in surprise, covering his mouth. He changed positions so most of his weight was on his knees and his hands rested on Tachanka’s lower stomach. He began to ride Tachanka’s dick, hesitant again at first, but his constant moaning got louder and louder as he sped up, thrusting himself onto the cock. Every time he thrusted downward his own dick would bounce from the force, fully erect and leaking precum. It had slipped out the top of his pretty lingerie at some point. The bouncing of his dick was matched with the slight jiggle of his pecs and ass, Tachanka’s hands wandering all over him and groping them when his hands crossed paths. 

Tachanka thrusted up in rhythm with Fuze, meeting his prostate every single time and causing Fuze to cry out in pleasure. Tachanka grabbed the younger man’s dick and started jerking him off. This was sending Fuze over the edge. Everything felt like enough and too much at the same time, and his dick was so hard it was painful. Every time Tachanka would squeeze it he wanted to scream, but only a high pitched cry came out. 

“Alex! I’m going to come soon!” Fuze managed to say in between breaths. Tachanka nodded and grabbed onto Fuze’s soft hips, allowing his fingers to slide underneath the lace of the lingerie. He thrust up faster now, grunting and moaning deeply as he fucked Fuze as hard as he could. Tachanka finally came with a gasp and filled Fuze up with cum, painting his insides white. Fuze, now full of the warm liquid, squeezed his eyes shut and came with a high-pitch cry, cum covering his and Tachanka’s stomachs as well as getting a little on his lingerie panties. 

Both were out of breath and panting. Fuze knew he needed to slip off Tachanka’s dick, but that was easier said than done as he tried to pull himself up. His legs went all fuzzy and it almost hurt as he slowly pulled the cock out of his ass. Instead, he relaxed and sat back, catching his breath. Tachanka noticed Fuze struggling and helped him, first turning them so they were both resting on the bed and swiftly pulling his dick out, hoping Fuze wouldn’t be hurt. Fuze gasped as he felt the sudden emptiness and the feeling of cum leaking out of his ass and down his leg. 

“Did you like that?” Tachanka asked before planting a kiss on Fuze’s forehead. Fuze nodded and snuggled up to Tachanka. “You’re my soft, cute boy, you know that? I love you,” Tachanka guided Fuze’s face up with his hand and kissed the engineer on the lips. Fuze let out a small noise and melted into the kiss. 

The two stayed close, kissing and cuddling, until Tachanka sat up and stretched. “Still want to get breakfast?’ Fuze nodded, but frowned, “I need to go get some fresh clothes from my room.” Tachanka shook his head, “You can borrow some of mine for now.” Tachanka got up once more and went to his closet. He pulled out a zip up jacket and some sweatpants and handed them to Fuze, “I think these should be okay!” 

Fuze looked through the clothes and then back at Tachanka, “What do I do about underwear?” Tachanka was hoping Fuze would ask this question. “I don’t see anything wrong with what you’re wearing now, do you?” Fuze turned bright pink again and hid his face in the clothes. 

The two got dressed. Tachanka smiled cheekily and unzipped Fuze’s jacket just enough to see the pretty mint green of the bralette, only for Fuze to gasp and pull it back up all the way, turning away from Tachanka.

Tachanka has a lot to put up with when it comes to his teammates. Whether it's their inability to share their feelings, over-committing themselves, or their general anti-social nature, Tachanka finds fit to put each of his teammates in their place.


End file.
